creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The loud house/@comment-39236761-20190809200213
As someone who has unfortunately watched every single episode of The Loud House, but has fortunately came to their senses a few months ago, I'm just gonna say this: I don't even know why I used to like this show. I'll also never understand how it got neck-to-neck with SpongeBob when it debuted, or how it became popular enough to warrant an entire fandom as well as a spinoff that's most likely going to end up as The Cleveland Show 2.0, or how it's currently Nickelodeon's secondary cash cow franchise, or how people consider it "hilarious" and "deep". The only thing that's deep about this show is the quality, but as I'm trying to say, TLH might have to be the worst Nicktoon I've ever watched. At least the other Nicktoons that are usually considered "bad", can be enjoyable. Breadwinners has a unique plot with its fair share of creative episodes, and it's ironically admirable at times. Sanjay & Craig may have had an awful first season, but people neglect its second season, which is far better in every way. I've always loved CatDog so why people hate that one is beyond me. Planet Sheen has a really cool premise and is generally a creative show. Rocket Power at least had a cool premise and was more creative than TLH ever will be. And Back at the Barnyard is FILLED with funny moments, every second of it is a lot of fun. (I used to dislike it when I was a kid but I've revisited the series in recent times and it's really great). TLH however, is incredibly bland and generic. The stories are as boring as a lunch box filled with vegetables. Basic stories aren't always a bad thing because a lot of cartoons spice them up and make you interested in it, but TLH plays it safe all the time and it doesn't hold my attention for very long. 99% of the stories are so predictable and cliche that I wonder if standards are this low, because I've seen the show be called "creative". You want me to write a TLH episode? Ok, here you go: oh no a generic problem has arose now i have to deal with it haha running gag haha running gag haha fart joke haha jerk jock farting for the 435359th time haha another running gag oh boy is that another running gag hehe fart joke hehehehe oh boy a predictable ending oh wow how did i not solve this obvious misunderstanding a long time ago and now i have to apologize to everyone for being an asshole See how easy it is? A lot of episodes are filled with repetitiveness that drags on for 11 minutes. If this show is really aimed at the 5-11 year old demographic, then kids are surely going to be bored out of their minds. Once you've seen one episode of The Loud House, you've seen enough because the plot formulas hardly ever change and the ideas are null. People only love certain episodes (Head Poet's Anxiety comes to mind) because of their endings, and that's a bad thing because the rest of episodes like that are slower than a naked slug. Remember what I said about the episodes being nothing but repetitiveness for 11 minutes straight? Well, don't take that with a grain of salt. You have The Waiting Game, which is basically this for almost the ENTIRE episode: Lincoln keeps taking advantage of Lori's job at an arcade to give an asshole some free shit so he can HOPE to get invitations to his birthday party. The Green House is Lincoln constantly manipulating his sisters into recycling, which quickly gets old. Or how about Be Stella My Heart, where Lincoln and his friends think tHe nEw gIrL lIkEs hIm? And now, the characters. Surely a boy living in a house with 10 sisters that have different personalities sounds interesting, right? Lol no, they're one-dimensional stereotypes and they fall flatter than Florida's sea level. In fact, Lincoln doesn't even HAVE a personality. When the writers try to make it seem like he has one, his character is more inconsistent than Carl Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, because he still does NOT have a personality at all. You would think with him being the only son in the family, he would stand out the most. Well, spoiler alert: HE DOESN'T. For a cartoon with continuity, the characters don't develop at all. There is also no comedy in the slightest as the show doesn't even attempt in jokes, it just has corny punchlines, toilet humor here and there, and repetitive running gags. The characters can easily be described in one word (goth, dumb, baby, genius, corny, etc). The Loud House is a note for me on how NOT to do a cartoon because there is nothing redeemable about it. I don't know where it would be on my list of least favorite cartoons, but it would probably be a little above Star vs. the Forces of Evil, because THAT right there is a whole nother level of awful. But back to being ontopic: one thing that makes me happy is that more and more people are starting to realize how bad TLH is. To those who aren't...what GOOD do they see in it? tl;dr - TLH is a genius show